


set me free

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “Wanna help me make some cookies?””As long as you let me eat some of the dough.””...Fine, but only because I love you.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 21





	set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Is ThVi still a rarepair at this point? I'm finally seeing a lot more of it, which is cool, because I adore the ship. Honestly, Thomas and any of the Sides is just ❤️❤️, y'know? I love them all so much.
> 
> ~Ash

**"Virgil?"**

_"Thomas?"_

**"I love you."**

_"Love you too."_

**"Mmmm."**

_”You okay?”_

**”Just tired. I’m glad we got to spend some time together today, though.”**

_”Yeah, me too. Especially with your parents keeping you so busy.”_

**”Eh, I _did_ volunteer to help.”**

_“What were you supposed to do, let your parents redo half the house without help?”_

**”Exactly. Besides, it’s a wonder that dad hadn’t managed to break the wrong wall or something yet. I think mom’s on the verge of a stroke.”**

_”Heh. Let’s maybe avoid that. Your mom is pretty nice.”_

**”Yeah.”**

_“Wanna help me make some cookies?”_

**”As long as you let me eat some of the dough.”**

_”...Fine, but only because I love you.”_

**”Aww, thanks, Virgil...so how much exactly is for consumption before cookie making?”**

_”A tablespoon.”_

**”Two?”**

”Fine.”

**”Oo, that was easy. Three?”**

_”Don’t push your luck, Sanders.”_

_”...two and a half.”_

**”Thank you, Virgil.”**

_”Whatever. Just don’t get sick.”_

**”Aww, you love me!”**

_”Of course I do, dolt.”_

**”I love you too.”**


End file.
